Happy Ever After
by RunnerNow17
Summary: Aubrey is back home for the summer, and Chloe should be soon too. But what happens when an unexpected friend moves in next door at such a convenient time? Since Chloe isn't back yet, Aubrey may just need the help of this friend to get her out of a sticky situation. But it is possible things may just get stickier. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything associated with it.
1. New Neighbors

* **In** **this** **story Aubrey was actually a junior during Beca's freshman year. Also, I don't** **really know much - or anything at all really about college breaks/vacations so excuse my mistakes and just go with it.**

* * *

 _Ding Dong_

Aubrey set her novel down with a huff and swung her legs over the side of her childhood bed. She's currently spending her summer break back at home, along with her two brothers and sister. Since her parents aren't home, her brothers are cramming in as much video game time as they can- making them immune to anything not coming out of their screen. They can play when their parents are home, but they'd rather not go through their father's 'nothing good comes out of video games' inevitable 30 minute lecture. And with her older sister out spending time with her husband, only Aubrey is left to answer the door.

She swiftly rushes down the stairs, feet barley tapping the steps, in attempt to open the door before the unknown guest leaves. That obviously wasn't going to happen based on quick three knocks she heard when approaching the door, they almost seemed nervous, or maybe just in a hurry? Either way, she fixes her slightly off posture and turns the doorknob, revealing the stranger.

The first thing she notices is the very familiar brunette wearing short denim shorts and a loose fitting v-neck standing on the other side of the threshold, but then her brain registers the sweet smell of freshly baked goods coming from the plate the brunette is holding. But she address the bigger issue first.

"Beca?" She questions, confusion taking over her features.

"Aubrey?" The brunette questions back, eyebrows scrunched and looking just as confused as Aubrey feels. "What are you doing here?""

"What am I doing here? I live here, what are you doing here?" The blonde asks, wondering how exactly the freshman just appeared at her hometown house out of the blue.

"Um, I live here too...well not _here_ here. I mean, this is your house, I don't live _he_ -," she cuts herself off, probably after seeing the still confused look waiting for an explanation face that Aubrey is wearing. "Uh, I just moved into the house next door. Which reminds me, these are for you." Aubrey takes the offered plate of delicious smelling treats. She faintly remembers her father saying something about the house next door finally being sold and then something about a barbecue, but she was more focused on other things at the time.

"Thank you. Did you make them?" The blonde asks while setting what smells like cookies and brownies on the small table next to the door.

"Me? No, I couldn't do that. My mom did, so you have nothing to worry about." The smaller girl gives a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh, alright." Aubrey nods before they are effectively put into an awkward silence. This always seems to happen in situations where she finds herself alone with Beca. Even after winning the ICCAs and becoming somewhat friends, there was still that awkwardness when with each other. But maybe Beca is awkward around everyone, she was around the Bellas- except for Chloe that is. Aubrey guesses it's because Chloe saw her naked, and that probably broke their awkward barrier. Speaking of Chloe, "Chloe also lives here by the way." She breaks the silence and gestures to the house to the right of hers, Beca's being on the left.

"Really?" She sees Beca slightly perk up to this.

"Yeah. She's not home now, her and her family are vacationing in Europe, but they'll be back in about two weeks."

"Oh, I guess I see now how you two are best friends." The ex-college student reasons. She had told the Bellas of her moving to LA instead of returning for another school year after they won the ICCAs. Luckily, they still have Aubrey and Chloe to lead them another year.

"So, still moving out to LA?" The blonde is now curious.

"Yeah, out of sheer luck someone accidentally heard a few songs I produced and sent them instead of Justin Bieber's new single or something like that. I guess they really liked it, they're going to just start me as a music producer. I'll be starting at the end of summer."

"That's great Beca, congratulations." Aubrey smiled, genuinely happy that Beca won't go through the struggle of trying to make it in LA. She got that one in a million chance of starting with what she loved.

"Yeah, it is." Aubrey watched the girl smile at her feet, a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks. The smile alone is a rarity to the Bellas leader, but now she has just witnessed _the_ Beca Mitchell _blush._ Today is just full of surprises. Beca recovers quickly though and clears her throat. "Uh, I should get going. My mom wants me to meet all the neighbors."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Beca gives a small wave before turning around and walking towards the sidewalk.

"Oh, and Beca?" Aubrey calls after her.

"Yeah?" Beca turns around, slowly walking backwards.

"Try to not to be a pain in my ass." The blonde gives a friendly smile.

"Can't make any promises, Posen." Beca smirks then walks away.

* * *

"So, how are the new neighbors?" Beca finds her mom in the kitchen, baking more cookies. She flops down on the kitchen table's chair, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, turns out their daughter is Aubrey Posen. She's the one who answered the door so she's the only one that I met, but I already know her."

"Aubrey Posen?" Beca's brunette mother, Nancy, asks after slipping another batch of cookies into the oven and giving her daughter all of her attention. She cleans her hands on her apron and joins her daughter at the table.

"She's the co-captain of the Bellas." Beca explains.

"The one who burst into your shower stall naked?" Nancy asks, raking her brain to match the name to the story.

"No, mom," Beca closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to fight the heat that's building in her cheeks. She told her mom about the shower incident, but it wasn't exactly something she found she wanted to go into detail about with her mom. "That's Chloe you're thinking about, she does live next to Aubrey though. Aubrey is the other co-captain."

"Oh, the one you almost slept with, who was obsessed with sex." The older woman says confidently.

"What? No, that was Stacie and she's not even a captain, mom. We didn't almost have sex by the way, we just made out a little. Then I decided that girls aren't really my thing." Beca couldn't believe how this conversation was turning out.

"Huh," Nancy scrunched her eyebrows in disbelief, she was sure that it was her. "The one who ate her twin in the womb?"

"Nope."

"Australian?"

"Nuh uh."

"Black beauty?"

"Not even close."

"Black beautie's ex?"

"No."

"Mermaid dancer?"

"That's the Australian."

"The one who seemed like she wasn't there all year and hugged herself?"

"No, mom, that was actually two separate people. They would hug each other. Now that I think about, they kinda seemed like a couple, especially since-" Beca was starting to get off topic.

"Beca. Who's Aubrey?" Nancy interrupts, knowing her daughter can sometimes get lost in her head.

"Right, uh, I guess I never really talked about her. She is the co-captain who would get on my nerves because she didn't want to change the set list. She was stubborn as hell, but she eventually let me help and we became friends." The shorter brunette explains.

"Oh! I remember! You called me one time saying stress vomiter Aubrey was being a pain in the ass, but that's all I ever heard about her. Good to hear you both get along now."

"Uh, yeah," Beca chuckled at the memory. It all seems so ridiculous now, the way they would but heads. "It wasn't all her though, I'm pretty sure I was being a pain in the ass too."

"Woah, did you just admit you were a pain?" Nancy mocks surprise. "Can you say that about your early teen years too?"

"Sorry mom, not today." Beca shares a laugh with her mom. "So, when are Lauren and Mat getting here?" She asks about her step dad and sister.

"A little less than a week maybe? They were going to pack up the rest of the things in the moving truck and then drive out here." Nancy says, getting up to take out the cookies after hearing the oven chime. She lets the cookies cool down on a plate before covering them in plastic wrap. She then sets the plate on the table in front of Beca. "Here you are miss Mitchell. Now go make some friends."

Beca groans, but takes the plate anyway. She drags her feet down the hall and towards the front door. "You know this is torture, right?" She shouts from down the hall. Nancy grins before shouting back.

"Yup! That's why your doing it."

* * *

"Aubrey, honey?" Aubrey once again makes her way downstairs to find her parents returning home not even a minute after Beca left.

"Yes, mother?" Aubrey stops halfway down the stairs and looks down at her parents who are removing their coats and excess accessories.

"Who was that young girl we saw leaving just now?"

"That would be the new neighbor's daughter. We were also in the Bellas together. She came to say hello and drop off some baked treats, they're on the kitchen counter now."

"Oh, that's lovely."

"It is." Aubrey's dad finally speaks. "Aubrey dear, why don't you go and invite them to the neighborhood barbecue we're hosting this Saturday. It will be a good opportunity for them to meet everyone."

"Yes, father. I'll go do that now." Aubrey curtly answers before slipping out the door.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell." Aubrey greets as soon as the door opens and she is meet with, who she assumes is, Beca's mom. If looks are what she's going off of, Beca is practically the spitting image of the woman.

"Oh, you can call me Nancy. You must be Aubrey?" The brunette holds out her hand to which Aubrey shakes. The blonde had initially thought that Beca had her father's last name, but maybe not since Nancy didn't correct her.

"Thank you, Nancy. And yes, i'm Aubrey. Has Beca talked about me?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, all the time." The brunette jokes. Aubrey knows she's joking, but she still needs to know whether or not it's true.

"Really?"

"No, I'm sorry." Nancy is quick to apologize. "I have a bad sense of humor, um, she did tell me about you today though. How you guys weren't exactly one another's fan before but you're friends now." Aubrey notices this woman just radiates Beca when it comes to personalities. With the awkwardness and the humor, it'd be hard to believe if they weren't related.

"Maybe that's a good thing, that she didn't talk to you about me before, I mean. I'll admit I wasn't the most pleasant person to talk to back then, but I promise that I'm not as controlling as before." Aubrey gives a timid smile.

"That's good." Nancy smiles. "So, um, are you here for Beca? Because I think she's still out meeting the other neighbors."

"Oh, no. I'm here to invite you to a barbecue my family is hosting this coming Saturday, it'll be held in the afternoon and the whole street is coming. My father thinks it'll be a good way for you to meet everyone if you're interested."

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Aubrey." The brunette smiles. "I think my husband and my other daughter will be back by then. And I'll be sure to drag Beca along, though that'll be a tough one." Other daughter? The blonde can't remember a time where Beca mentioned having a sister. Or maybe her half sister? Step?

"I'm sure it will, I know how Beca fights for what she wants." Aubrey grins at the silly memories of her and the young music producer having the most pointless arguments. Like that one time where they were 'discussing' how Beca's hand heart looked more like a square.

"She's a stubborn one, isn't she?" They both fade from the conversation and look off into their own distances- reminiscing in their own memories of the short brunette. They both stay like that for a while until a voice breaks them from their thoughts.

"Uuh, are you guys alright?" Beca asks from behind Aubrey.

"Oh, Beca, yeah we're fine. I was actually just leaving." Aubrey's subtle blush doesn't go unnoticed by Nancy. "It was nice to meet you, Nancy." Aubrey extends her hand out to the taller brunette. But Nancy does the thing Aubrey least expects and pulls the blonde in for a hug. For someone being so much like Beca, she thought hugs would be out of the question. But it's a welcome surprise and she hugs back.

"It was nice to meet you too, Aubrey. We'll see you Saturday." Nancy smiles as Aubrey begins walking backwards towards her house.

"Sounds good, see you then. Bye." Nancy gives her a wave. "Bye, Beca."

"Bye, Aubrey." The short brunette farewells before the blonde leaves. "What was that about?" Beca asks as she enters her new home.

"Aubrey came to invite us to a barbecue this Saturday."

"Oh."

"You forgot to mention how pretty she was by the way."

"Aubrey? I guess." They both settle on the couch. Nancy sits down while Beca lays down and throws her legs over her mother's lap. The younger girl then turns on the TV and they begin watching bad reality TV shows. Nancy glances at her daughter before saying her next words.

"I think she has a crush on you." She keeps her eyes trained on the screen in front of her, but she hears as the short brunette begins choking on her own saliva. After slightly sitting up and hitting her chest a couple of times, she recovers.

"Aubrey doesn't have a crush on me, I'm sure she barely tolerates me." The idea of the blonde having a crush on her starts to send her mind into overdrive. She doesn't even swing that way, what would she do if a friend had a crush on her? How should she feel? What _is_ she feeling after hearing that? Before she can answer her own question, she forces herself to relax and not think about it. There's no way the blonde likes her in that way, so she won't even ponder the idea.

"I don't know, she seemed a little flustered when you came by." Nancy suggests.

"Probably because I caught her daydreaming. It was probably an embarrassing moment or something." Beca states.

"She was daydreaming about you." Nancy can feel her daughter staring at the side of her head.

"Huh?"

"Mhmm." She smirks at the screen.

"That's..uh...weird." She shakes her thoughts away and continues watching TV in the nearly empty living room. Only one couch and a TV occupying the space. There was no way Aubrey Posen had a crush on Beca Mitchell, so she wasn't even going to acknowledge the thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for taking the time to read this, it means a lot. Also, I know you guys who are reading my other story probably want to kill me, I haven't updated it in so long. Though, I feel that I had a good reason. If I didn't raise my grades at school, I was risking being kicked out of half of my classes so I was focused mainly on school. Now that my grades are rising, I'm writing again. Obviously Mitchsen is my otp, most of my stories will probably be Mitchsen('Cuz there's not enough out there) but I'll be sure to throw some other ships in there too. I wanted to address more things, but this a/n is already long so I'll end it here. Please leave a review, it's great motivation and very much appreciated. Also, fallow and fav. If you like this story.**

 **-Nessa**


	2. Kicked out

***Hey guys, so I had some questions about this story so here are the answers.**

 **This takes place right after the ICCAs and I want quite sure where I wanted the location to be but I've decided on Walwut, Washington. A town of my imagination :)**

* * *

Aubrey sits on her bed, again reading her cliché romance novel. Usually she only reads books that will help her learn or improve academically, lots of facts books and that sort of thing, but she decided it's summer. She deserves to relax and read for her entertainment for a change. After she had left the Mitchell residence the day before, she hadn't resumed reading, her mind kept wandering to what living next to Beca would bring about so she couldn't focus. All she wants is for the girl to not bother her to much, but she's not keeping her hopes up. Beca always seemed to be amused by annoying Aubrey, surely nothing has changed.

At least Chloe can help calm them down if things do get out of hand, when she gets back from Europe though. That's only in about two weeks, Aubrey concludes that nothing too outrageous can happen before then. Chloe. Aubrey can't wait to see her face when she finds out Beca Mitchell moved in the house next to theirs of all the places in the world. The redhead would surely have a hear attack.

Anyways, Aubrey soon begins to sit straighter as her page turning speeds up. She's about half way through her novel and her fingers are starting roughly turn each page. Her eyes are like darts, and it's possible there was a slight tear in the page she just turned, but her mind is too distracted by the ink to care. Her greens roam the page, the page that reveals who really poisoned William...and she's so close to finding ou-

 _Ding Dong._

Aubrey is snapped out of her enengrossment by the doorbell. She looks up to her door then to her book then back to her door.

 _Ding Dong._

Groaning, Aubrey bends the page corner and closes her book. She stomps her way downstairs to answer the door. Why is nobody ever home? Or at least when she needs them to be?

Swinging the door open, Aubrey is met with an exasperated looking Beca. When the brunette sees Aubrey's glare though, she brakes out into a timid smile that Aubrey can say she has only seen one time before. It was after Beca had tried telling a very cheesy joke, no one had laughed except for Stacie who, if Aubrey remembers correctly, is a goner for nearly any joke thrown her way. Gosh, she had only seen this smile _one_ time. She suddenly feels a little guilty that she never tried to spend any time with Beca, even after they became friends. She doesn't let her feelings show on her exterior though, she can fix this. Especially since they're neighbors now.

"Hey, Aubrey." Beca greets.

"Yes?" Aubrey asks, a little colder than intended. She doesn't have to start spending time with Beca at this _exact_ moment.

"It's great to see you too," there's the sarcasm. "Um. So, get this. Believe it or not, I was actually just kicked out of my house."

"What?" Aubrey wasn't expecting that. "You know what, that's not difficult to believe."

"Ha ha, very funny. My mom probably won't let me back in for a couple hours," Beca explains. The brunette then holds her hands behind her back and slumps her shoulders, looking down at her shoes scuffing the ground. "I was wondering if I could maybe kick back here till then?" This nervous Beca is definitely not what Aubrey is used too. Was her attitude before just for the sake of her reputation? Or does she genuinely think Aubrey will rejected her? The latter makes sense since Aubrey doesn't really have any reason to help the girl who annoyed her for around a year, but she's not that mean. Sometimes.

"Come in."

* * *

"So, this is your room. Not as perfectionist-like as I would've imagined." Beca admits while peering around the room. There's clothes hanging off the rim of her laundry basket, pens scattered on her desk, her bed pillows aren't fixed since she was using them, little things showing a more relaxed side of Aubrey. The blonde isn't sure if she should be offended by Beca's words or not.

"Thanks? Just please don't touch anything, and you can sit anywhere."

"I meant it as a compliment." Beca smiles. Aubrey feels... _warm?_ when she sees Beca's smile. She assumes it's because they're friends now. She hates when someone doesn't like her, of course every one has their critics though, but she's happy Beca is a friend. She sits on her bed and grabs her novel, ready to resume reading.

"Hey, Beca?" She asks before opening her book. The brunette turns around from a picture she was looking at on the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you kicked out of your house?" Beca shrugs and takes a seat on Aubrey's computer chair.

"I don't know. My mom and I were both just sitting in the living room. I was on my phone and she was, reading? Yeah, I think she was reading. Then she just gets up and forces me out of the house. I don't know what I did, but she looked annoyed. Maybe a character died or something."

"Oh." Aubrey absorbs the information. "Well, I'm just going to start reading my book again." That's weird. Her mom just kicked her out?

"Alright." Beca nods. "I'm going to be on my phone, you won't even know I'm here."

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap..._

Aubrey tries really hard to focus on the page she's reading, but Beca's foot tapping is seriously getting to her. She takes a deep breath and continues.

 **William stabbed** \- _tap._ **William stab** \- _Tap._ **William stabbed hi** \- _TAp._ **Will** - _TAP._

Aubrey couldn't ignore it anymore, it just seemed to get louder the more she tried to focus.

"Beca, if you don't stop, I can't promise you'll leave here alive." Aubrey's voice is full of irritation as she slightly raises her voice at the brunette. Beca looks at Aubrey over her phone with a mystified expression.

"Stop? Stop what? I'm not doing anything!" The younger girl defends herself.

"You're tapping your foot!" Aubrey argues back. "I'm serious, Beca. I will break your leg."

"Oh." Beca gives a nervous chuckle. "I didn't even realize. I'll stop now."

They resume back to how they were. After a couple of minutes, Aubrey subtly looks over her book at Beca. She squints her eyes and her lips slightly upcurve at the sight of Beca sticking her tongue out in concentration while she types out a text. She then shakes her head away of distraction and goes back to reading.

* * *

Beca finds her front door unlocked. Her mom must be done reading.

"Mom?" She calls out. "I'm back."

"In the kitchen, cooking dinner."

Beca enters the kitchen and makes her way to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle.

"Where did you go when you left?" Nancy asks while stirring noodles.

"You mean after you kicked me out of my home?" Beca counters setting down her now half full water bottle.

"I don't recall." Nancy answers with a little to much innocence for Beca's liking.

"I went to Aubrey's." Beca had found that she enjoyed being there. Even if they barely talked.

"Oh, poor girl. I shouldn't have had forced her to deal with you."

" _Hey._ I'll have you know, I was an awesome guest. The whole neighborhood is calling for my visit."

"Oh yeah?" Nancy counters turning to face her daughter who's leaning on the center island.

"Yup."

"What did you guys do?"

"We wer-" Beca is cut off by a loud knock on the door. "Are you expecting someone?" Nancy shakes her head.

"Can you get it? I don't want my food to burn." Nancy hides her growing smile by resuming her cooking. Beca makes her way over to the door. Upon swinging the it open, she breaks into a face splitting grin.

"Lauren!? Mat!?" Beca asks in disbelief.

"Beca!" They yell out in unison, smiles gracing their features. As soon as Beca realizes that she's not dreaming, she attacks them with a hug. Though, with her tiny frame, she doesn't do any damage.

"I missed you guys!" Beca takes a step back to get a good look at them. "Mom said you weren't due for a few more days."

"Yeah, she was really excited to surprise you, kido." Mat slightly ruffles her hair before Beca slaps his hand away. She playfully glares at him. "Oh yeah, forgot. You're 'not a kid anymore', whatever that means."

"Beca? Who's at the door, dear?" Nancy calls from the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready, we should go." Beca says and the trio makes their way to the kitchen. Mat takes the lead while Beca stays to walk side by side with her half sister. Lauren is just two years older than Beca. Their mom was originally with Mat, then they found out Nancy was pregnant. Since they were pretty young, they thought they wouldn't work out so they split up. A couple years later and Nancy was married and expecting another child, but with Jonathan Mitchell. It was a marriage wanted by their parents, but they both knew they weren't in love. They really tried to work things out, but after 7 years, they just weren't feeling it anymore. The divorce really hurt Beca who was too young to understand that her parents weren't in love. Nancy later reconnected with Mat, and they have been going strong ever since. But Beca knows now. She knows they'll last till the end of their days because she's never seen her mom look at anyone else with so much love and adoration. Not even her dad.

Her mother never changed her maiden last name, though. Nancy was lucky that her and Jonathan had the same last names. But even after marrying Mat, Nancy kept Mitchell to assure Beca that she's not alone. She didn't want the girl to feel left out by being the only one with a different last name. And for that, Beca is grateful.

As for Lauren, Lauren is Beca's best friend. Growing up together, they obviously know very much about one another. They hook their arms together while walking. Lauren looks over to Beca.

"Were you really surprised?" Beca looks at Lauren's deep green eyes that sometimes come off as gray the way her deep blue ones do.

"Yeah, I thought I still had a few days to be free of you."

"Tough luck, sister. You're stuck with me until you head out to LA."

"Oh, boy." Beca smiles.

* * *

After having dinner and watching their parents be way to cute together, Lauren and Beca make their way to one of the empty rooms. Beca brings along her laptop so they can listen to music. Once everything is set up, she reaches in her pocket to pull out her flash drive with the latest songs she worked on. When it's not there, she begins to have a mini-panic attack.

"Fuck," Beca spits when she suspects where it might be.

"What?" Lauren asks from her spot on the mattress on the floor.

"I think I left my flash drive at Aubrey's place." Beca huffs and lets herself fall onto the mattress.

"Who's Aubrey? And how do you know people already?"

"She lives next door and she's co-captain of the Bellas."

"If she lives next door then why can't you go get it? Wait, is she the one that burst into your shower stall naked?"

"No, that was Chloe." Her sister keeps questioning before she can explain who Aubrey is.

"The girl who was obsessed with sex, who you almost fucked too?"

"What? No, why does everybody think that?" Beca's eyebrows scrunch together.

"The one who...ate her twin in the womb?" Lauren guesses, unsure of herself.

"No no no, I've already had this conversation with mom. She's the girl who was a bitch at first, but you know. She's not so bad." Beca admits.

"Woah, that sounds like a compliment coming from you. So why can't you just go get your flash drive from her?"

"Because I was at her house earlier for like two hours. We're barely even friends, I don't want to start annoying her like crazy...yet. We're going to her house for a barbecue or some shit this weekend, I'll get it then."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for bearing with me. I'm not the best at coming up with those crazy interactions between characters sometimes, so if you have any ideas or requests just leave them and I'll see if I can fit them in somewhere. Please leave a review and fav/fallow. See you next chapter.**

 **-Nessa**


	3. Malls and Barbecues

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything associated with the film franchise._**

* * *

Lauren and Beca sit on a bench next to a small park. They're eating their ice cream they just bought from the shop across the street and their eyes are glued to their phones. Such great sisters they are. To be fair, they had walked around the town for a couple hours, there was some conversations in that when they weren't looking at their screens.

Lauren huffs when her screen shuts off. She was expecting her phone to die soon but she wasn't exactly paying attention to her battery life. She finally takes the time to look at her surroundings while licking her chocolate ice cream. Nothing looks familiar except the girl sitting next to her, which isn't surprising since she just moved to the place. Her sister looks to be engrossed in her phone while subconsciously eating her vanilla ice cream. Lauren grimaces at Beca's choice in ice cream, her sister is so boring.

"Hey, Becs?" Lauren tries to get her sisters attention.

"Hmm?" Comes Beca's mindless reply.

"Do you know where we're at?" Lauren asks, still looking around from her spot on the bench to find something familiar. Beca finally lifts her eyes and glances around before returning to her phone.

"Nope." Beca shrugs. Lauren sighs, her sister clearly isn't on the same page as her.

"Beca." Lauren calls in a flat tone.

"What?" Beca again mindlessly asks, mimicking her sisters flat tone.

"We're lost." Lauren deadpans.

"What?" The smaller brunette looks up and at her surroundings, much more alert this time around. "No were not, we came from...," she trails off, unable to confidently say which direction they came from. Lauren raises a brow waiting for her sisters struggling answer. Beca eventually gives up with a huff and slouches on the bench. "Okay, we're lost."

"My phone died, we'll have to use yours for Google maps." Lauren informs standing up. Beca looks up at her sister from the bench.

"We can't, my phone is about to die too. It won't last the whole way." Beca visibly perks up and Lauren knows she has an idea. "We can just call mom and tell her where we're at, she'll come get us." Beca is already standing up and dialing the number, but Lauren stops her before she can hit the call button.

"We can't do that either, Mat started working today, remember? He took the car and our other one is still in Seattle." Beca groans.

"What are we supposed to do then?" She slumps back onto the bench. Lauren joins her and they begin brainstorming. After a couple of minutes Lauren turns to her sister with a smirk.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"Lauren, Lauren gives me my phone!" Beca demands chasing after her older sister around the trees in the park.

"No! I need to make a call!" The taller brunette argues while running in circles away from her sister.

"No, I know who you're going to call but we can think of something else! Just give me my phone!" Beca asks nearly catching the other girl, but her fingers just graze Lauren's thin jacket. The older brunette sprints to the bench they were occupying a few moments earlier before she had snatched her sisters phone. She is sure to stay on the opposite side as Beca, making her nearly impossible to get to.

"Wow, you'd think I'm about to find porn with how much you don't want me to see your phone." Lauren smirks while scrolling through her sisters contact list. Beca glares at her from the other side of the bench, she knows there's no reaching the other girl now.

"I'd be alright if you found porn. Heck, I bet if you searched hard enough, you might. I just don't want you calling Posen for help." Beca admits.

"I don't see the big deal, I though you two were friends?"

"We are! But Beca Mitchell doesn't ask for help! This'll ruin my reputation! Even though I sorta asked for her help the other day." Beca mumbles the last part so it's inaudible.

"I love you so much little sister, but please don't talk about yourself in third person. It's kinda creepy." Beca groans.

"If you don't give me my phone, I will... I will... tell mom about that tattoo you got on your waist!" But it's too late, Lauren raises the phone to her ear.

"Ratting me out? Low blow Becs, I think you just lost some badass credit. Either way, I don't think mom will freak out too much. I mean, how long were you grounded for your tattoos? Like a couple of weeks? I think I even remember Mat complime-" Lauren is cut off by Beca.

"Okay, not the point. I-"

"Don't worry. This is me asking for help, not you." Lauren tries to convince her sister by sending a reassuring smile. Giving up and deciding it's too late anyways, Beca sighs and nods.

" **Aubrey Posen speaking.** " Lauren is initially thrown by the professional greeting, but she composes herself quickly.

"Yes, hello Aubrey. You don't know me, but I'm Beca Mitchell's sister."

" **Oh, okay. Um, what can I do for you?** " Aubrey asked, unsure why the girl was calling from Beca's phone.

"That's a very good question. You see..."

* * *

After telling Aubrey what happened and giving her their location, the girls made their way back into the ice cream shop since their others were dropped in their spontaneous game of 'catch me if you can'. They then wait for the blonde to arrive. She does not even two minutes later. The girls quickly hop into the car, Beca in the passenger side and Lauren in the back.

"Wow, that was fast." Beca voiced and gave Aubrey the other ice cream cone she was holding.

"Oh, uh, thank you. And I was in town already so I got here quick." Aubrey admitted.

"Sorry about the ice cream by the way," the taller brunette piped up from the backseat. "I told Beca we should've gotten you strawberry or chocolate, but she insisted on vanilla. I'm Lauren by the way, the more optimistic of us sisters."

"Ignore her, Bree. I was telling her that our first agreement as friends was over vanilla being the best ice cream flavor. She obviously wasn't paying attention." Beca says while looking at her ice cream and licking all the parts that looked like they were about to drip. Aubrey looked over to the brunette in surprise.

"You remember that?" Beca looks over to Aubrey with a smile.

"Of course, how can I forget?" Aubrey returns Beca's smile before she remembers that she actually has to drive.

"It's nice to meet you Lauren." The blonde stays while looking at brunette in the rear view mirror. "Would you like me to drop you both off at home, or would you like to maybe accompany me at the mall?"

"Ooh, the mall sounds fun!" Lauren exclaims from the backseat. Beca sighs, knowing she's in for a long day.

* * *

"Aubrey, you were supposed to turn left." Beca blurts.

"Beca, I'm pretty sure this is the way to the mall." The blonde states.

In the backseat Lauren rolled her eyes. This argument about directions has been going on for the past ten minutes. She was beginning to wonder how neither girl up front was yelling yet.

"Google maps told me we were supposed to go the other way." Beca continued.

"I think I know how to get to the mall considering I grew up here." Aubrey counters.

"Yeah. But Aubrey, the other way is faster."

"For what reason would we need to be at the mall three minutes faster, Beca?"

"What if I needed to use the restroom really bad?"

"Well, do you?" The blonde quirks an eyebrow.

"No, but-"

"Then I don't see why we need to go the other way."

"Whatever." Beca huffs which brings a satisfied smirk to Aubrey's lips. Beca subtly looks over to the tall blonde, a small smile forming on her features when she sees Aubrey smirking.

 _What the hell?_ Lauren's eyebrows scrunch together when she witnesses what's happening up front. _Did I just see Beca smile, with teeth and everything!? After she made Aubrey happy? That's so... not Beca._ Before she can comment on it however, the car stops and Aubrey is talking.

"We're here." As they all make their way into the entrance, Lauren grows a devious smirk.

* * *

"Lauren, are you in here?" Beca asks in what appears to be an empty dressing room at the store they're currently shopping at.

"Maybe she went to the next store already." Aubrey suggests from beside her. They're about to leave until they hear someone call from the last door down.

"I'm over here guys. Trying something on." Beca face palms when she watches her sister step out of the dressing room. On the other hand, Aubrey's eyes widen when she takes in Lauren's outfit, or rather lack of one. "Hey, Aubrey? Can you help me with this?" At this, Beca's eyes widen as she looks at Aubrey. The blonde keeps her eyes on Lauren but hesitates, a light coat of pink making way onto her cheeks, then answers.

"Uh, s-sure." She makes her way up to the tall brunette who is in a two-piece bathing suit that's probably a size too small. Lauren turns around to allow Aubrey access to the strings on the back of her top. Beca shakes her head when she realizes that she's glaring at her sister. _Why am I mad? There's nothing to be mad about._

"Don't you have enough bathing suits already, Wren?" Beca questioned.

"You can never have enough swimsuits, Becs." Her sister informs. Aubrey makes her way back over to Beca while Lauren looks at herself in the mirror. "You know, I don't really like this one. Can you untie me, Aubrey?"

"Of course." Out of the corner of her eyes, Lauren looks to guage Beca's reaction. She smirks when it's as she expected.

The short brunette looks anywhere other than where Aubrey is untying her sisters top.

"I think you're going to wrinkle that, Becs."

Beca looks to her sister with scrunched eyebrows. She then notices she has a death grip on the shirt she is holding. She immediately loosens her grip and becomes timid. Lauren raises her eyebrow, smirk still in place, at Beca's behavior, but Aubrey is oblivious to it all.

"Oh, uh, oops. I'll just go put this back." Aubrey appears next to her when she hangs the shirt back up.

"Your sister, she's-uh..she's pretty confident with her body, huh? Not that she has any reason not to be." Beca forces a small smile onto her face. She doesn't know why she feels a tinge of... _something_ in her chest. Whatever it is, she doesn't like it.

"Yep."

"She actually reminds me a lot of-"

"Chloe?" Aubrey nods, agreement in her eyes. "I know. I remember when I got to know Chloe a little, I noticed she had some similarities with my sister. Except my sister's more of an asshole rather than sweet like Chloe."

"So what you're saying is she's a mix of you and Chloe?" Beca gasps. Aubrey avoids looking at her and focuses on the clothes in front of her, fighting the smile that's threatening to creep it's way onto her face.

"Are you implying that I'm an asshole, Posen?" Beca's bright smile shows her offense is fake.

"I'm not implying anything." The blonde bites her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Beca squints at her before bursting out laughing. Aubrey, previously avoiding the music producers gaze, finally looks over and joins in with Beca's lively laughter.

Lauren watches the whole thing from her spot at the entrance of the dressing room. Her initial plan was to see how Beca reacted to the whole situation earlier, and she was satisfied enough with her results. She smiles because Beca looks...comfortable. She doesn't know what they're saying, but they're still talking and laughing. Enjoying one another's company. But all Lauren sees is her sisters smile, and that's all that matters.

* * *

"Hello?"

" **Hey, Bree.** " Aubrey sets her bag down next to her bed and slumps down in her computer chair.

"Hey, Chloe. I was about to call you. I just got home from the mall, but I don't think I have too long. I think my mom wants me to help with dinner." Aubrey relaxed.

" **That's okay, we can catch up later. Just checking up on you, so, how was your day?** "

"It was great, I went to the mall wi-," Aubrey catches herself before ruining the surprise of how Beca lives next door. "I mean, it was alright. I went to the mall aaand that's about it."

" **Yeah? Did you buy anything for the trip?** " Aubrey's eyes scrunch.

"Trip? What trip?"

" **Have you forgotten already? The one our families take every year during the summer as a bonding experience?** " The blonde groans.

"Ugh, I forgot about that. Bonding my ass, we both know my dad uses the trip to set up his kids with suitable-others. Remember last year when he invited the Carter's to try to set up Andrew with their daughter- what was her name? May?"

" **Oh yeah** ," Chloe chuckles on the line. " **Gosh, Bree. She was crazy!** " Aubrey chuckles.

"I know. Hopefully my dad tries to set up Andrew again instead of me, especially if he's going to invite the Carter's again."

" **Yeah, that would be a disaster.** "

"Aubrey? I need your help, dear!" Aubrey's mom, Danielle, calls from downstairs.

"I've got to go, Chloe. I'll call you after dinner?"

" **Awes, I'll talk to you later, Bree.** "

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Mitchell. Please, come in." Aubrey greets the Mitchell family as they enter her home. "Hi Beca, Lauren." She smiles at the girls.

"We're not too late are we? My husband, Mat here, is as much of a girl as the rest of us when it comes to getting ready." They all laugh as Mat ducks his head.

"No, you're on time. It's nice to meet you, Mat." Mat says the same as they shake hands. "Everyone's out back, you can fallow me." The blonde leads the way to the backyard, she accepts the macaroni salad Nancy gives to her and she places it with the other food. She then steps on the porch to get a good look at everyone. She watches as the Mitchells interact with the Posens and all the other neighbors. They seem to be getting along great with everyone. She looks to her sides when she feels two presences join her. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were wondering who the two hotties over there were." Aubrey watches as her brother Justin points in the direction of the drinks table where Beca and Lauren are conversing.

"Seriously? You guys are already going to hit on the new neighbors?" Aubrey asks incredulously. Andrew shrugs on her left.

"If we both look like we're in a relationship, dad will have no choice but to try to set you up this upcoming trip." Aubrey scoffs.

"It's true, and we don't have much time till then. When is it? Like less than a week and a half?" Justin says from her right side.

"Yup." Andrew replies.

"You both are ridiculous." Aubrey confirms.

"Seriously, Aubrey. He-" Andrew, the older brother, is cut off by Justin.

"You know what? I don't think we have anything to worry about, Andy. Looks like dad already found someone to invite." Andrew and Aubrey look in the general direction Justin is staring at. At the sight, Aubrey's brothers are beaming while she gapes.

"No no no, you guys have to help me. I can't be forced to be with _that_ the whole trip!" Aubrey whisper shouts to her brothers. She looks back over to where her dad is talking to Tim Carter.

"Sorry, B. This means we're off the hook." Her brothers them leave their sister alone. Aubrey stands there watching her dad and Tim with a frown and creases in her forehead. She _cannot_ spend a week of vacation with _him._ Maybe she would consider it if he wasn't such a douche, but she had no such luck. She tries to forget the situation by leaving the porch and conversing with other neighbors. She avoids her father for a few hours until she lets her guard down to get a drink and he catches her.

"Aubrey, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Really? I've been..around the whole time." Aubrey tries to sell, thankfully her dad eats it up.

"Yes, I assumed as much. Listen, I was talking to Timothy Carter and he is one fine young man. I was thinking we should invite the Carter's again to our summer trip. He seems to be a suitable companion for you."

"Uh," Aubrey tries to cut in but her father continues.

"He is attending medical school and he volunteers at the pet shelter quite often."

"Dad-"

"He's also very informed and active in politics, just outstanding."

"Um-" Aubrey becomes increasingly overwhelmed as her dad continues to ramble on about Tim, and she begins panicking.

"He's truly a remarkable man, Aubrey. And I think he-"

"Dad!" Aubrey's dad, Manuel, is shocked quiet at the blonde's sudden outburst. "We can't invite the Carter's to our trip." Aubrey declares.

"And why not?" Manuel asks genuinely confused.

"Because...," _Shit, I didn't think this through._

"Because what, Aubrey?" Manuel begins to become impatient. Aubrey them remembers her conversation with her brothers.

"Because I'm in a relationship." Aubrey states confidently.

"A relationship? And whom are you in a relationship with?" Manuel presses. _Shit._ Aubrey internally panics again. She quickly looks at the people she can see behind her father to see if she can spot her brothers, or anyone that can help her. That's when she sees her. "Aubrey? Who are you in a relationship with?"

"Beca Mitchell."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank you again for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot. Please leave a review of your thoughts, good or bad, and of anything you would like to see happen. I can't make any promises, but I can see if I can fit in what you want to see. I think that's about it. Please fav/fallow/rev. And I'll see you next chapter.**

 **\- Nessa**


	4. Helping out a Friend

"What the _fuck,_ Aubrey?!" Beca paces back and forth in Aubrey's room, not actually looking at the taller girl while questioning her, so it looks like she's talking to herself. The blonde sits on her bed, watching the brunette bluster having just explained her situation to her.

"Lis-"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not in a relationship!" The brunette cuts of the blonde.

"I-" Aubrey tries to speak up but Beca is seriously enraged.

"I'm not even gay!" Beca continues her rant, arms flailing to further her point.

"Could've fooled me." Aubrey mutters to herself.

"And since when are you gay?!" She stops and pointedly looks at the blonde.

Aubrey sighs "Can y-"

Beca doesn't wait for an answer to her question and resumes her pacing. "And what do I say to your dad?! He's intimidating as hell with just his eyes, sorta like you, and he-"

"Beca!" Aubrey shouts, halting the brunette's movements and gaining her attention. Beca looks at her wide eyed. "Calm down, let's talk about this." Aubrey gestures for the other girl to take a seat on the bed with her. The shorter girl reluctantly nods and moves to sit across from Aubrey. She takes a deep breath but her mind is still racing. Her and Aubrey in a relationship?! Where's Ashton Kutcher and the cameras, because she must be being punk'd. But he never appears. Instead Aubrey continues, "So, obviously, I panicked."

"Yeah, no shit." Beca states.

"Okay, listen, I know I messed up. But you can't tell my dad or he'll try to set me up with Timothy Carter all summer, and I'm pretty sure no girl wants that. He's the biggest douche you'll ever find."

"Okay, then why can't you just tell him that you're not interested in the guy?" Beca simplifies having calmed down drastically from her initial shocked outburst.

"It's not that... _easy_. My father is a very hard man to convince. Once his mind is set on something, he does _everything_ in his power to turn his thoughts into reality. And right now, his thoughts are to marry me off to some jackass with money. Can you-" Aubrey releases a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe I'm going to say this. But, Beca Mitchell, will you please be my fake girlfriend?" Aubrey can't help but feel an unfamiliar lightness in her heart after asking the brunette her question, but she ignores the odd feeling.

Beca squints at her, trying to catch any tells that the blonde is messing with her, but she comes up empty handed. And suddenly everything is surreal and she struggles to keep her composure.

 _Shit, shit, shit! She just asked me to be her girlfriend! Well, 'fake girlfriend!' Why the hell am I freaking out?! Why the fuck is my stomach jumping?! Those damn butterflies! Dammit! Get it together, Mitchell! Say something! Okay, okay, okay, what's something I would say?_

On her exterior, Beca gives nothing away on her internal freak out. Aubrey sits patiently facing the brunette, one leg on the bed and the other hanging off of it. Beca practically mirrors her, their legs nearly touching and she can't remember why she sat so close, but it only amplifies the realness of the moment. Beca can tell the blonde is nervous because she does the same thing when she's nervous, bites her lip. And now she's staring at Aubrey's lips, but she can't help it. The way her teeth have her bottom lip captured, they just look so-

"Um-" Beca clears her throat and shakes away her thoughts before they go down that dangerous road. "Why should I do this? What's in it for me?"

"In it for you?" Beca nods. "Uh-" Aubrey glances towards her bookshelf across the room but she snaps her gaze to her hands in her lap as soon as she does it. Beca follows her previous line of sight and catches what the blonde had instinctively looked at. On the bookshelf, in all it's glory, sits Beca's flash drive with tons of her recent mixes and and songs she created. She turns her head back to the blonde and she finds a hint of hesitant mischief in her eyes.

She shakes her head in warning, "Aubrey, don't you da-" but, _fuck,_ the blonde is quicker than she remembers. Aubrey is up in what feels like a millisecond to Beca, and she hurries to retrieve the brunette's flash drive. Even though she is right on the blonde's tail, she knows she hasn't done nearly as much cardio as Aubrey, therefore, she's not as fast or as swift as the blonde.

Without warning, Aubrey stops and turns around- flash drive in hand and above her head- but that move was clearly a mistake. Beca, along with Aubrey, learns the hard way how little control she actually has over her body. Aubrey can at least see that Beca _tries_ to stop herself from running into her, but gravity is a bitch and she's soon being pinned to the ground beneath Beca's body. Beneath Beca's _warm_ body, she notes because that's not something weird to be noticing. Nope, of course not. What _would_ be weird would be getting goosebumps where she can feel Beca's hot breath on her neck, or lightly shivering when she feels Beca's fingers curl around her waist to regain some balance, or being so caught up in all of this that she doesn't even notice her pain from the fall. Of course she's _not_ noticing these things, because that would be weird.

Beca groans from above her then quickly gets up, pink tinting her cheeks. She dusts off imaginary dirt before extending a hand to help the blonde up. "Sorry, Posen."

Aubrey accepts the help and tries to divert her focus away from the way her body reacted to Beca's innocent, unintentionally intimate touch. As soon as she's standing, she looks for Beca's flash drive that _should_ be in her hand, but obviously the universe isn't her friend today.

"Looking for this?" Aubrey looks up to find the brunette smirking, flash drive in hand. She opens her mouth to answer, but no words come out, she really has no excuse. Beca must've snatched the flash drive from her when they were both on the floor and she was too distracted by _other_ things to notice. The girl may be clumsy, but she is also definitely sly. Aubrey sighs out of defeat and guilt, slumping her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I know you have no reason why you should help me, and I don't have one to give you. But please, _please,_ can you do this for me?" Aubrey pleads. "If for nothing else, then just for the sake of helping a friend?" The blonde can see the inner turmoil in Beca's eyes, but she eventually gives in with a huff to Aubrey's pleas.

"Dammit, Posen. Okay, I'll do it- but you're buying me dinner tomorrow. I think my mom is gonna try to make my grandma's meat loaf and that never ends well."

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Aubrey beams and unexpectedly, even to herself, gives Beca a tight hug. Instead of complaining like expected though, the brunette laughs a _beautiful_ laugh, and _where the hell are these thoughts coming from?_ Aubrey questions herself. She releases the other girl and gives a grateful smile.

"Listen, Posen, I have to go. We can go over details and everything tomorrow at dinner. Is there anything else I should know before I go?" Aubrey shakes her head and escorts Beca to the front door. Luckily everyone is still out in the backyard for the barbecue so they go unnoticed.

"For serious, Beca. Thank you so much." The blonde opens the door and Beca steps out.

"My pleasure, Posen." Beca smirks and begins walking towards her house.

"Oh, Beca, there probably is something you should know." Aubrey successfully gains Beca's attention before she's gone.

"What is it?" Beca questions, hesitance in her voice.

"We can talk about the details tomorrow, but, you may or may not be forced into going on a trip with my family. See you tomorrow."Aubrey informs and starts to shut the door. She catches Beca's processing face just before she is out of sight, and she manages to hear the brunette shout something that sounded very much like 'Wait, what?!'. They'll probably have a discussion about it tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is extremely short and I've been gone for a while, but I needed to update _something_. I learned that I tend to overwhelm myself with multiple projects then I procrastinate because I have literally no idea where to begin. So I've decided that this story will be my sole focus until it's finished, then I'll finish my other and then write more. I picked to finish this one first because I plan for it to be shorter that the other. Though this will go against what I said, I will accept one-shot requests (preferably mitchsen), because I do tend to get stuck in my stories sometimes and i think writing a quick one-shot helps me get over writer's block and inspire motivation and inspiration. Anyway, thanks for reading and apologies once more for the short length of this chapter. **

**-Nessa**


End file.
